tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chevrolet Equinox
The Chevrolet Equinox is a mid-size crossover SUV from Chevrolet based on GM's Theta unibody platform, manufactured at CAMI Automotive (formerly a GM/Suzuki joint venture, now wholly owned by GM) plant in Ingersoll, Ontario, Canada, and introduced in 2004 for the 2005 model year. First generation (2005–2009) 4-Door: | length= | width= | height= }} The Equinox is the first crossover SUV from Chevrolet, marketed by GM as a compact SUV. Riding on GM's Theta platform, the unibody Equinox is mechanically similar to the GMC Terrain, Saturn Vue, Pontiac Torrent, and the 2007 Suzuki XL7. However, the Equinox and the Torrent are larger than the Vue, riding on a wheelbase, longer than the Saturn. Front-wheel drive is standard, with optional all-wheel drive. The Equinox is not designed for serious off-roading like the truck-based Chevrolet Tahoe and Chevrolet TrailBlazer. For the 2006 model year, GM updated the Equinox for the first time, as GM badges were added on the front doors. The Equinox is produced at the CAMI Automotive GM/Suzuki joint venture plant in Ingersoll, Ontario, Canada. The 3.4 L LNJ V6 engine is made in China (by Shanghai GM), while the Aisin AF33 automatic transmission is made in Japan. Starting with the 2008 model year, the Equinox Sport was available with a 3.6 L V6 engine that was made in the U. S. The Chevrolet Equinox was not sold in Mexico during the 2009 model year. Equinox Sport In 2008, Chevrolet added a Sport model of the Equinox that features lowered ride height and the new 3.6 DOHC V6. The larger, more powerful ( or 40% increase) engine allowing acceleration from 0 to in under seven seconds. The Sport model received a slightly different exterior styling, 18 inch wheels and a six-speed automatic transmission. It was available in either front-wheel drive or all-wheel drive configurations. GM stated the Equinox Sport was the first vehicle to reflect its more cautious naming standards. Instead of using the Super Sport badge as it had in the past on higher performance vehicles (such as this one), GM opted to reserve the SS nomenclature for special models worthy of its namesake. Equinox LTZ An Equinox LTZ model was added. It is differentiated by its 17-inch chrome-clad aluminum wheels, bright chrome door handles and bright chrome luggage rack side rail inserts. Standard interior features include heated front seats, leather seating inserts, head curtain side impact air bags, AM/FM stereo with six-disc in-dash CD changer and MP3 CD playback capability, and a Pioneer premium seven-speaker audio system. Equinox LTZ came with the same ride and handling package as LS and LT models. 2008 model features Changes to 2008 Equinox models included the relocation of the compass readout from the inside rearview mirror to the driver information center (on models so-equipped), and three new exterior colors: Navy Blue Metallic, Black Granite Metallic, and Golden Teal Metallic. OnStar was standard on the 2008 Equinox. This system included for Turn-by-Turn Navigation, the first factory-installed, fully integrated GPS navigation system from OnStar. The 2008 models included an enhanced ride and handling package with stiffer shocks, bushings, and tuned spring rates. Four-wheel disc brakes with ABS and tire pressure monitoring system was standard. An Electronic Trailer Sway Control was introduced that integrated into the standard StabiliTrak system. This can detect the occurrence of trailer sway that may be caused by improper trailer weight balance or excessive vehicle speed. If the trailer begins to sway, StabiliTrak will apply brakes individually, independent of the driver controlling the brake pedal, to assist stabilizing the vehicle. Under these conditions a light will flash to signal the driver to reduce vehicle speed. If trailer sway continues, the system will reduce engine torque to reduce the speed of the vehicle. Head curtain side air bags were optional. Team Canada Edition Similar to the Pontiac Torrent Podium Edition, the 2009 Equinox was available with the Team Canada Edition trim sold only in Canada for the Vancouver 2010 Winter Olympics. This package added chrome-clad wheels, sunroof, premium sound system, and special badging. Second generation (2010–) | height= | length= | wheelbase= | related=GMC Terrain }} The second generation Equinox was announced by GM on December 21, 2008, and debuted at the 2009 North American International Auto Show in Detroit. The 2010 Equinox went on sale in June 2009. It is built on a stiffened version of the same "Theta" platform used in the previous model. The new Equinox has a pair of new gasoline direct injection engines, with better fuel economy claimed by GM. Earlier 2010 models had the GM badges, but were later deleted. The new 2.4-liter straight-4 engine made in the US (Tonawanda, NY & Spring Hill, Tn.), produces and torque, and achieves up to (9.35 km/L) (city), (13.6 km/L) (highway). Optional is a 3.0-liter V6 engine that produces and torque, with fuel economy at (city), (highway). Both powertrains come with six-speed automatics and optional all-wheel-drive systems (front-wheel-drive is standard). Marketing of Chevrolet Equinox resumed in Mexico during late November 2009, for the 2010 model year after a year of absence. As of the 2011 model year, no Chevrolet Equinox is sold in Mexico again. Debate about EPA fuel economy ratings Skepticism about the Equinox's EPA fuel economy ratings has been raised after a number of road tests at the model's launch achieved 20 to 30% lower fuel economy than the official EPA ratings. After achieving in a road test, Edmunds InsideLine stated, "...our testing didn't come close to achieving EPA's numbers, even though we're usually within 1 mpg of the EPA combined number. " Car and Driver recorded another figure and noted its "...fuel economy that won’t live up to the / EPA ratings in real-world use...". Green Car Reports recorded as much as on a road trip, driving almost exclusively highway miles in "Eco" mode; this is about 20% below the published highway EPA rating. AutoWeek only averaged . The Truth About Cars published an editorial suggesting that GM "inflated" the Equinox's fuel economy ratings for public relations purposes and that the trip computer inaccurately reports fuel economy reported to the driver. Motorweek, however, managed to achieve with their test car during mixed driving. Leftlane news was also able to average average in mixed city and highway driving. Sales Fuel Cell The Chevrolet Equinox Fuel cell vehicle uses hydrogen for fuel with water as its only exhaust. The Equinox Fuel Cell uses the fourth-generation hydrogen technology found in the Chevrolet Sequel concept, which was unveiled in September 2009. The fuel cell is designed for only of driving, but is engineered to be operable in subfreezing temperatures throughout its life. GM states that the Equinox Fuel Cell is about heavier than the original Equinox and has one inch less ground clearance. To reduce weight, it has aluminum doors and a carbon fiber hood. It uses headlights from the Pontiac Torrent. A dashboard mounted screen calculates the fuel savings to that of a gasoline-powered Equinox. It also includes a kilowatt meter and a fuel cell energy display. The fuel cell has four vapor outlets that replace the exhaust pipe. Three carbon-fiber fuel tanks store up to a maximum of 9.25 pounds (4.2 kg) of gaseous hydrogen at 10,000 psi (70 MPa), and give the Equinox a range of . The Equinox Fuel Cell is certified by the United States Environmental Protection Agency as a zero-emission vehicle (ZEV). GM built 115 Chevrolet Equinox Fuel Cell vehicles and deployed them in through 2007-2008 in several target areas including New York and California as part of a comprehensive plan dubbed "Project Driveway". Safety occupants, pedestrians The Equinox Fuel Cell includes safety features such as ABS, traction control system, and GM's OnStar telematics service, which offers drivers advice on operating the cars as well as information on nearby hydrogen filling stations. The car meets all 2007 federal safety standards. Performance Motor Trend assessed the vehicle's performance as nearly the same as the 3.6 litre gasoline powered equivalent, while bemoaning the dearth of high pressure hydrogen filling stations near Riverside, California in 2008. Electric vehicle Amp Electric Vehicles sells an all-electric conversion of the Chevrolet Equinox. They have sold their first electric Equinox to Dayton Power & Light, and have a five-year, 1,000 SUV order from Northern Lights Energy in Iceland. References External links * Chevrolet Official site * Chevrolet Official site (Canada) Category:All wheel drive vehicles Equinox Category:Crossover SUVs Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2004 Category:Hydrogen cars Category:Battery electric cars Category:Trucks built in Canada Category:Trucks of the United States